


Once a prisoner

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will Graham is a criminal omega under doctor Chilton's care. Chilton has just the alpha he needs.





	Once a prisoner

Will Graham has been at the institute for criminally insane for months now. Ever since he brutally killed Randall Tier he has been poked and prodded at by Chilton and his staff. Omegas don’t kill, so they have a fascinating anomaly to try and decipher. There has never been an omega serial killer. Will masqueraded as a beta to get to work with the police and the FBI. His cover was blown by miss Freddie Lounds, and then he killed Tier after Tier nearly killed Buster. Alana Bloom has taken over most of his dogs, so he knows they are safe. Jack vowed to keep Winston safe to take a little load off Alana. Will is a criminal omega, and killing Freddie didn’t help his case. He even arranged her to be found in a trashcan, dead eyes staring at her camera. Jack and Alana aren’t allowed to visit him and they don’t know about the experiments.

 

*  
“We have a mate for you,” says Chilton.  
“Why?” Will asks.  
“Criminal alphas are soothed by omega mates.”  
“I’m a criminal omega, “ says Will. “A freak of nature.”  
“So is your future mate,” leers Chilton. “Your offspring would be monstrous.”  
“Who is he?”  
“A serial killer. He killed the last omega we tried to mate him with. Poor Franklyn.”  
“You want me dead?”  
“No. You are a perfect match. Just don’t be rude.”  
“Lovely,” says Will.  
“Your former boss put him away.”  
“Lecter,” says Will and smiles like he’s lost his mind. This he can work with.

*  
The alpha is tall and has sharp features just like the deceased miss Lounds’ many pictures of him.  
He’s an impressive specimen. The Ripper in person, il Mostro, doctor Roman Fell. It’s funny Will has never seen him in the flesh before.   
“Well,” says Chilton. “Your heat has started, Graham.”  
Lecter looks at Will, and sniffs. The heat scent must be strong to his sensitive nose. He smiles like he’s inhaling the sweetest nectar.  
Chilton lets Barney lead the man into Will’s cell. Will nods.  
“Alpha,” he says.  
“Omega,” Hannibal answers.  
Will sees the obvious bulge in the alpha’s prison pants. Will is sweating and the slick is running down his legs, staining his own prison garb.  
Mate or die, Will thinks, how very primal this is.   
The scent of a virile and strong alpha is in his system, and he moans. Hannibal looks at him, and his eyes convey nothing but desire.  
“I would like to mate you,” he says, voice hoarse with lust.  
“Yes. Do it,” Will says and ignores Chilton’s prying eyes.  
Hannibal reaches for him, and Will closes the gap between them with a snarl.  
Nature takes its course, and Will is taken and dominated, and filled with seed. He’s never had sex with an alpha before and Hannibal knows it and revels in the knowledge.

 

*  
Weeks pass and Will is away from his mate, and he finds the silence of his cell and the words of the doctors unbearable.   
“He loves you,” Chilton says. “He yearns for you.”  
“We are mates,” Will says.  
“Nature has made you so.”  
“You have no poetry in your soul,” snaps Will.  
“You are perfect for him. “  
“Yes.”  
“You may already be carrying his offspring,” Chilton says and smiles smugly.  
“Very likely.”  
“This will be a fascinating time,” says Chilton and can’t conceal the grin on his face.

*  
Will gets to see his mate, and he falls into his arms.  
“They say you are carrying my child,” Hannibal says.  
“Yes,” Will says. “I am.”  
“They will take her or him from us and prod and poke.”  
“Probably.”  
“We deserve better,” Hannibal says and lowers his voice slightly so only Will can hear.  
“We do. “  
“We shall have it,” says Hannibal and muses that he’s never felt more connected to another human being.  
“I love you,” Will says.  
“Sweet boy, I have loved you for a long time,” says Hannibal.  
“You..sent me that heart didn’t you?” Will asks, and remembers the human heart that puzzled him so.  
“Yes.”  
“Whose was it?”  
“Matthew’s.” says Hannibal and Will almost sighs. Matthew had a crush on him and then vanished.  
Will still kisses him until Barney comes to take him back to his own cell.

*  
Their escape is bloody and brutal, and Chilton loses ten people, but Barney is unhurt. He has enough material for a book, and a tape of the first mating. So he’s not entirely unhappy. But bringing the Ripper his perfect mate was probably not wise.


End file.
